Isaac Lipschits
Isaac Lipschits ( Rotterdam , November 19 1930 - Groningen , May 24 2008 ) was a Dutch political scientist and historian . Content [ hide ] *1 Life *2 Rotterdam stumbling stone *3 Works (selection) *4 External links Lifespan [ edit ] Lipschits came from a Jewish family whose father was on the market. During World War II, his parents left him and his younger brother - they were the youngest of the eight-member family - in 1942 abscond . As a result, they were the only ones that the Holocaust survivors, other family members were killed in the concentration and extermination camps in Eastern Europe. After the war he studied political science at the University of Amsterdam and Paris . Then he started lecturing himself at various universities in the Netherlands and Israel he worked. In 1990 he joined the University of Groningen , which since 1973 professor of contemporary history had been in retirement . At the university he was also the founder of the Documentation Centre Dutch Political Parties (DNPP). Lipschits wrote several books, one hand on political issues, the other on the Jewish community in the Netherlands after the war. He also made translations, such as Das Kapital of the German economist and philosopher Karl Marx . For the investigation of looted Jewish property during the war - the so-called Liro research - he was able to identify several relevant documents. The occurrence of the Contact Group Balances War II , led by former minister Jos van Kemenadehad to determine the amount of the restitution of the Dutch Jewish community had to be involved, the mission could not stand his test of criticism. At the beginning of the first years of the 21st century, he founded the Digital Monument to the Jewish Community in the Netherlands , intended as a tribute to the killed in the war, Jews from the Netherlands. With this project he wanted the Dutch Jewish community mapping as it was before the deportations commenced names. In April 2005 the digital monument was made available on the internet. In early 2008, his sixteen years earlier written Undeliverable: memories in letter form free in Rotterdam distributed, in memory of the killed in the war Rotterdam Jews. The book he had shaped in the form of a fictitious letter to his mother in the war also brought to life. He tells it how he and other surviving family members after the war is gone, and it counts with the Holocaust and other atrocities. Isaac Lipschits died several months later at the age of 77. Rotterdam stumbling stone [ edit ] On April 7, 2010 were Stolpersteine or stumbling stones placed at the former home of the family Lipschits located on the Agniesestraat 59 Rotterdam -. On the stumbling stones are the names of the parents of Isaac Lipschits. They were taken from their home in World War II and taken to the concentration camp. In the booklet Onbestelbaar in 2008 in Rotterdam, house to house was spread Isaac Lipschits wrote to his deceased mother Gretel Lipschits-Grootkerk posthumous letter. Here are the horrors of war expressed. Works (selection) [ edit ] *1962: La politique de la France au Levant 1939-1941 ( thesis ) *1966: One hundred years NAV: the New Israelite Weekly, 1865-1965 *1971: Simulations in international politics *1977: Political movements in the Netherlands: introduction to the history of Dutch political parties *1977: Origins of the Dutch political parties *1977 ff: Election's 1977, 1981, 1986, 1989, 1994, 1998 elections for the House of Representatives *1992: Undeliverable: memories in letter form *1997: Tzedakah: half a century of Jewish Social Work in Netherlands *2001: The small Holocaust: Jews in postwar Netherlands *2004: Rafael Gerstenfeld. 1900-1976: a man of good deeds Category:1930 births Category:2008 deaths